


The One Where Rachel Eats a Calzone In Bed

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beer, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, POV Rachel, Silly, Suggestive Themes, Texts From Last Night, calzones, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The weather was ridiculously hot that day, and she was all alone, so Rachel decided to disrobe and eat her meal in bed. It's not as if Joey would judge her for eating food in bed, and she still got a secret thrill from the idea of doing normal stuff in the nude when she was alone in her apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this Texts From Last Night post, which has got to be the most Joey/Rachel thing I've ever seen that was not specifically created in fandom: http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-68445.html
> 
> This wasn't written for the comment-fic community on Livejournal, but it was definitely inspired by them since "Texts from Last Night" is a common theme over there. This fic is set during an alternate season 10 in which Joey and Rachel never broke up. There's a reference to the "walking around naked" thing from 5.23 (The One in Vegas Pt. 1).

Rachel was bored while Joey was at work doing a read-through for his new movie role since she didn't have work and Emma was with Ross for the day. Chandler and Monica were off making arrangements for the house they planned to buy in Westchester, and Phoebe was spending the weekend with Mike. So she was all alone for once, which was somewhat unusual for her.

A couple of hours after her normal lunchtime, Rachel started to get hungry and decided to got to that Italian place a couple blocks away where Joey bought a lot of his favorite sandwiches. She decided to order a calzone to go and took it back to the apartment with her.

Rachel glanced at the clock. Joey probably wouldn't be home for another hour, and it was still kind of early, but she figured she would have a beer with her calzone. Beer went well with pizza, and it would probably taste good with her calzone.

The weather was ridiculously hot that day, and she was all alone, so Rachel decided to disrobe and eat her meal in bed. It's not as if Joey would judge her for eating food in bed, and she still got a secret thrill from the idea of doing normal stuff in the nude when she was alone in her apartment. The only thing that had turned her off of the idea years ago had been Ross's weird assumption that since she forgot to shut the curtains, she was coming on to him. But that would no longer be a problem since Joey's apartment didn't have a giant window like Monica's did. Besides, these days, Ross definitely understood that she wouldn't be coming onto him, accidentally or otherwise.

Rachel dug into her pepperoni calzone eagerly. _Damn_ , this was good. No wonder Joey went there all the time. She felt a little naughty eating a calzone and beer naked in their bed, with the sheets pooled around her waist. This was a really fun idea.

She was drinking a sip of beer when she heard the keys jangling in the lock. Joey was back a lot sooner than expected. That table-read must have gone really well. "Rach, you here?" Joey sounded confused. He was probably expecting her to be in the living room.

"I'm in the bedroom," she answered. She continued to eat her calzone as if she was still alone. If it was anyone else, Rachel might have been worried about looking like a slob or unattractive, but she doubted Joey would see her that way.

Joey opened the doorway and just stood there for a few seconds staring at her with wide eyes. A bit of sauce dripped from the calzone onto Rachel's chest, and Joey looked like he was about to pass out.

"God, baby, that has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Rachel giggled. "You're really that into watching me eat a calzone?" She smirked over at him and tipped back her beer and took a long, slow drink. Rachel was hoping that would get a reaction out of him.

Joey took a deep breath and made his way to the bed. He continued to gaze at Rachel as if he was in a trance. "You're eating a calzone naked in our bed, Rachel. That's, uh, kind of an important distinction, you know." He shook his head and grinned wryly as he sat down next to her. "If I wasn't already hopelessly in love with you before, this would have sealed it."

"Aww, Joey, I love you, too." Rachel felt oddly touched. Joey's words were sweet but also kind of weird considering what had prompted them. She glanced over at him and noticed he was sitting rather stiffly. Her eyes flickered down to his lap. Apparently, he _r_ _eally_ enjoyed watching her eat a calzone.

Rachel stifled a snort of laughter. "You know, at this point you'd usually have me pressed back into the mattress. What gives?"

Joey blushed slightly, which was just too adorable, and shrugged. "You're still eating. I figured I'd let you finish first."

"Oh wow, you must really love me," she said in a deadpan tone of voice.

Joey smiled at her sincerely, obviously missing her sarcasm. "I do."

Rachel beamed at him and continued to eat her calzone. The moaning sounds she made around her bites of food might have been exaggerated just a smidgen for Joey's benefit, and she finished her food and drink a little faster than she would have if she was alone. Truth be told, Rachel was starting to feel hungry for something other than food.


End file.
